


Experiment Entry #9

by MNH



Series: Experiment Entries. [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNH/pseuds/MNH





	Experiment Entry #9

**Artificial Life Experiment Project.**

**Entry #9.**

**Date: November 5th 1994.**

 

I definitely understand everyone’s concerns now...

I knew this project would be risky and take different trials...But potentially making something that can immediately crack under pressure?

That can harm someone?

 

….I’ve got a lot of work to do.


End file.
